


Don't Set The Building On Fire

by The_Impavid



Series: Shenanigans [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Awkward Peter Parker, Comic Book Science, Fuck science, Genius Peter Parker, Happy Hogan is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Original Character(s), Precious Peter Parker, Supportive May Parker (Spider-Man)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 12:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Impavid/pseuds/The_Impavid
Summary: It's Peter's first day as an intern! Hooray! Let's hope he doesn't throw up...





	Don't Set The Building On Fire

May Parker definitely was not a fan of Tony Stark, but she still, she has to admit that she is starting to warm up to him. She swears that she hasn't seen Peter look so excited ever since Ben passed away when the teen came running into the apartment with news of his real internship. Peter literally could not stop bouncing the rest of the day and probably told both May & Ned a dozen times over each. How could she not appreciate the offer Tony gave her child and based on his actual skills? She knew that Peter was smarter than he made himself out to be. Just maybe she and Stark could become get along after all.

May makes instant oatmeal - a meal she can't ruin - for her & Peter Monday morning, but for once, the teen barely eats it. Poor Peter is too busy fiddling with his hands to hold the spoon for too long. May gets after him for tapping his spoon against the bowl. Nervous is one hell of an understatement to describe him. Right after schools ends, Happy will be picking Peter up from school to take him to his first day interning. Peter's first day of trying to not make Tony regret his decision to hire him.

"Peter, it's fine. You'll be great," May encourages.

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts about it. Stark wouldn't have done this if you didn't already earn the chance.” She at least knows how seriously Stark takes his company.

Peter just sighs quietly. They've been over this already and it still doesn't give him that much confidence over his abilities. Stark Industries only takes the best of the best that is possible. There's no way some high schooler will be able to keep up with people all having diplomas and medals.

Peter swears that Mr Stark has gone off. Like bad milk. HE NEEDS SOME MILK! No, stop Peter. It's a serious day here. No time for vines or memes or dairy products.

May kisses Peter on his cheek as he leaves the apartment to catch the train in time. "Good luck, honey." Thanks, he'll need it.

Arriving at school, Peter gets to his locker, occasionally looking around because Ned Leeds to known to be excitable. When he’s excited, he runs his mouth. Especially when it comes to his best friend actually living out their fanboy dreams. His guess is proven right when Ned barrels down the hall towards Peter. “Is it today?” He gasps out.

"Whoa, dude, calm down." Ned is panting slightly, and he rests against Peter. "Yeah, it's after school. Happy is picking me up at 2:10." Thank God the man has been nicer to him since the Vulture throwdown.

"This is so cool, dude. An actual internship with Stark Industries. Are you going to be working with Mr Stark himself?" Peter signals to Ned to lower his voice a bit. He doesn't need for Flash to get the news he was talking about his "fake internship" again. He'll definitely look like an attention whore if he got one, lost it, and got it all back within just a few months.

"No, he doesn't have the time for that. I'm supposed to meet with the Intern Director and the Head of the Department I'll be a part of today. Not sure what else until I get there." Peter explains as they take their seats next to each other. 

The rest of the class is talking to one another, so they're pretty much left alone. MJ does have a suspicious eye on them as she occasionally glances up from her The Yellow Wallpaper book. Peter’s spidey-sense always tingles slightly against her, but the intimidating woman she is, he's not surprised. Maybe it's because MJ is the most observant person to ever exist in the history of mankind, or womankind, actually both.

"I thought the Avenger Tower got sold."

"It did. I'll be going Upstate." Ned's eyes widen in awe.

He harshly whispers, "To the Avenger's Compound?" His friend nods, chuckling slightly at his friend's enthusiasm. Ned can always get him distracted unless it involves Peter disappointing his favourite Avenger.

Ned continues asking random questions he can’t answer until the teacher comes in and tells the class that they need to settle down so they can get started. The rest of the day passes easily enough, and luckily, Flash doesn't bother Peter too much today. He heard that Flash got into some trouble with his mum after the whole "Spider-Man flipped my car" incident. Peter wants to feel bad about it, but let's face it, Flash is a monumental ass.

By 2:10, Peter is sitting in the back of the Audi and keeping to himself as to not get ignored by Happy. 40 minutes of scrolling through Twitter, smacking down those Iron Man antis, they arrive at the Compound and oh man does it look as glorious as the first time.

"Alright, we got to meet some people. Get out." Happy rushes him even though Peter is out and waiting for him in mere seconds. They walk to the main entrance of the building where Happy leads him to the front desk. 

"Parker, this is Raivo Anston. Anston, this is Peter Parker. He's the new intern for the biochemistry sector, so get him situated." Happy demands pointedly, but it looks like the man was used to it. Head of Security doesn't have time for incompetence. Happy turns to Peter, "I got my duties to do, but I'll meet you here at 7 sharp. Good luck kid." He walks off to some part he's never been before. Yeah like that’s relevant with only being here less than a handful of times.

"Well, hello. Mr Peter Parker, I assume?" Peter turns to the desk man and the nervousness comes back.

"Uh, yeah that's me. Parker. Peter Parker. Today is my first day." He curses himself for being awkward. This isn’t the time to be shy. He has to conquer! Think Thor. Act Thor. Be Thor.

"I figured, haven't seen you here before. I got to say, I've never seen anybody as young as you are to be an intern." Anston gives Peter a slightly sceptical look. Peter’s hands starting fidgeting in his pockets, but he tries to act calm down.

"Special circumstances, I guess," Peter replies nervously, trying to chuckle a bit. Special circumstances alright. Yeah, just being Spider-Man, manufacturing actual superhero equipment, and having a super-genius IQ level.

"In any case, can you stand still for a second?" Anston raises to his feet, holding a camera, and Peter gives a half-smile as it clicks. Should he show teeth? Would that make him look too naïve? "I let your Head and the Intern Director know you're here, so they should be coming any minute," Anston announces while printing out a badge and securing it in lamination. It didn’t even take 5 minutes.

"There you go. Welcome to Stark Industries, Mr Parker." Anston congratulates as he hands over it. Peter has been dreaming of this moment since he was 7 and saw Mr Stark's new future for SI broadcast. High hopes.

Peter nearly gasps at it. The design is simple, navy blue background, globe & logo at the top, a red D in the bottom corner, his cringy picture dead centre, and the right corner has the usual garble. Parker, Peter B. | R&D Intern, Delta | Sector 5 Clearance | 06062551. "SI has a strict reprinting policy, so don't lose it and make sure you wear it on you at all times. Mr Hogan is quite big on having our ID's shown clearly." Peter clips it onto his chest pocket and fights the urge to take a picture to send to Ned & May. But he's got to make a good impression on his first day. This could make a future for him. 

Sounds of footsteps make Peter look up and he turns to find an older man & a woman walking towards him. The man has white hair beginning to show between brown, a strict posture, and seems to be trying to upstage the woman. She, on the other hand, looks more relaxed, short, black hair pinned back, and walks with ease. The man holds out his hand within range of Peter, "Nice to meet you, Mr Parker," the teen shakes his hand, "Mr Stark told us that we should keep an eye out for you." Peter shakes the woman's hand next.

"Welcome to your internship, Mr Parker. I'm Renee Montes, the current head of the biochemistry sector." Her voice is kind and Peter feels himself calming down. She is like a business version of Aunt May. 

"I'm Melvin Kroon, the New York Intern Director. It is our jobs to get you settled down. No time to waste, let's get started." Kroon waves over to flat glass built into the desk. "This is the front security desk where you'll log in your start & end times. Just tap your badge against the scanner and the system will automatically mark them." Kroon demonstrates by taking Peter’s badge off his shirt, sliding it on the glass, and giving it back to Peter.

"Yes, each intern is required to log in at least 18 hours a week, but accommodations can be made if you’re having trouble a particular week. Like a death in the family, illnesses, or school tests. We are willing to compromise, so just talk to me if you have issues." Montes jumps in, guiding Peter the opposite way that Happy went. "We have individual projects for each department and once we get to the biochemistry sector, I'll introduce you to your project leader." She explains smoothly and passes a small stack of packets she had behind her clipboard.

"Now, these are the official Stark Industries employee book and the intern handbook. You'll be expected to read over our guidelines & rules in your own time." Kroon jumps in. Looks like the man has some insecurities.

Less worried about meeting his new bosses, Peter is now absorbing all the information like a sponge and takes mental notes of where they are walking. Although, they have been walking in a straight direction since they began. The pair goes on about work ethics, more about intern expectations, they pointed out where the cafeteria was, and told Peter about the dress code: smart casual for regular interns. For that, Peter plans on stopping by a thrift store for a less formal blazer, and maybe better shoes. He has to check with May. Luckily, he already goes to Midtown and they have their own dress coding.

They finally come to a stop outside a pair of metal doors, "This is the project room you'll be working in." Montes says, pulling out her badge and scanning it on the lock. The door unlocks and she holds it open a crack, motioning for Peter to give the man attention.

"Nice meeting you Mr Parker, I hope you do well with your internship. This is where I leave you in Miss Montes' capable hands. If you ever have questions for me, my office is in the HR building right next to this one." Kroon pats Peter's shoulder encouragingly before going back the way they come.

“Nice to see you too!” Peter calls out again and turns back to Montes, who is smiling encouragingly. That kid just looks so scared. What was Stark thinking of bringing a kid to a business as competitive & sophisticated as SI?

“This is the biochemistry sector, Dr Stark thought you would be the most efficient in this area and he said you should be familiar with Project Algae.” Pete follows through the doors and my God, he’s in Heaven. He lives here now. This is his home.

The room is big, like two classrooms put together, but space is filled up nicely and organised to clear up space. The far back wall is another door and heavily frosted windows, but you could see a lot of movement going on in the next room. The door wall and one of the side walls are surrounded with white counters & black tops, and the last wall is lined with refrigerators, various machines, and the spare space on the wall is just full of charts. In the centre of the room are two large islands, both have 5 cylindrical tanks connected to the ceiling with varying levels of turbidity and green moss & seaweed at the bottom. Five people stand around the tanks, interacting on tablets, and one last person is on a stool, extracting a sample from one of the tanks.

“This is the main place you’ll be working in. Now, your main job is to learn; take notes, analyse results, and learn how to design experiments & the processes involved with that.” Montes explains and walks Peter over to the group. “Everyone, your newbie is here.” She announces playfully, all the people casually glance up, and Peter gives the best smile he can manage.

“Peter, this is your project team, and your team leader,” she motions for the oldest man to walk over, “Dr Keegan Woodard.”

"Hello, Mr Parker." The man has dark red hair, warm, hazel eyes, and stood a good few inches taller than Peter. He looks respectable, if not a bit intimidating, but nothing like the BDE Montes is radiating. “Welcome to the team!” Peter would like Woodard more if he couldn’t easily see the judgement in his eyes and how he is mentally sizing him up.  
“I’ll let you reconnect with your team in a bit, but we still have much to cover.”

“Yes, Mr.-” Peter cuts himself off before the mistake can get worse, “Ma’am.” He is on the end of several confused, amused, and/or exasperated looks. Might as well go all in. "Mr Ma'am," he reaffirms and gets a small laugh from Montes. Mild success is better than none at this point. He’ll scream into a pillow later when he gets home.

With that, she leads Peter toward the second door to a much, MUCH larger room with a seating area in the middle surrounded by miscellaneous computer stations. The room is geometrical with various sides leading to rooms just like the one they just came out of and spaces between are hallways. A few people are sitting in the middle drinking coffee, a couple of people are walking WITH A PURPOSE, and a pair of people are manning a cart down a hallway. Peter is ascending to another level at the a e s t h e t i c.

“We call this Limbo. In all the chaos of the project rooms, this is the one area that is always calm.” She points to a particular hallway with orange circuit designs on the walls, “that is the hall connected to the cafeteria and the meeting room I showed you. A lot of employees use the meeting room to make tea or coffee, so if you want any, you should go there.” Peter keeps that in mind because listen, hot chocolate is the fucking bomb.

The tour is relatively short, just Montes showing Peter the way to her office, telling him a bit about what the project teams were working on, and getting him set up with a lock in the hallway. Backpacks aren’t supposed to lay around the lab because someone could trip and hurt the experiments, less importantly themselves or others. Just joking. #HumanLivesMatter and all that jazz. Montes drops him back at his lab and just the looks of disappointment & unimpressed eye rolls, Peter already knows he’ll have to fight for respect here. Challenge accepted.


End file.
